


Now I want home to you

by lillaseptember



Series: Time really moves fast [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: A Christmas at the Bittles.





	

“Joyeux Noël, papa.”

Jack startled and looked up in surprise. He had slowly drifted off to daydreaming as he was seated in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, where he had shamelessly warmed his sore feet while his family had fallen into their post-dinner prattling in the background. But now Becky had dragged him back into the present by pressing a soft kiss to his stubbly cheek, and he inspected her bright eyes for a short moment.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” he said as he his eyes drifted off to the glittery mess all around them.

It was partly true. At December 23rd their entire house was decorated, which included glitter garlands attached by every door frame, small santa figurines occupying every clear surface, the kids’ handmade snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and, _yes_ , painfully bright Christmas lights that illuminated their house so that it was visible all the way from down the street. Something that had made Jack wince every time he had arrived back home at night for almost a month now, but which the kids adored so much he almost liked them himself just because of it.

Christmas carols were playing softly in the background, everything smelled faintly of cinnamon and oranges, and the floor underneath their Christmas tree was scattered with the wrapping paper from where they had already opened their Christmas gifts.

Karim had driven in earlier that day, his tottering old Ford protesting loudly against the winter roads and not really suitable for an Olympic bronze medalist, but he was simply too sentimental to get rid of it. And Ana and Min had flown home from their first semesters away at college a few days earlier.

They had been shipped off to L.A. and Ann Arbor respectively earlier that fall, both of them chasing their wildest of dreams with twinkling eyes and bright cheeks. And even though they both fretted, in their own separate ways, Jack and Bitty couldn’t have been more proud of them.

Jack _knew_ that they were both smart and sensible young individuals, that they would make sure that they ate right and slept properly and took care of themselves, and that they would not hesitate to reach out to someone if they needed help. But he was also a parent, and so he worried nonetheless.

He worried if they would make friends. If they would feel at home in their new homes. Away from _their_ home. And he had never truly understood the worried undertone that had strained his own mother’s voice during the weekly check-ups his first semester at Samwell, not really tamed until Shitty had crashed the fifth Skype session in a row, until then.

Bitty had barely allowed either of them to step outside of their terminals before he had dragged them into a bone crushing hug that Jack was still not really certain of how a man of his stature managed to distribute. And as they had finally stood side by side again, he had embraced them again, wordlessly holding on to them for an unknown time, until Min had eventually patted him comfortingly on the back, and he had retreated while drying tears form brightly burning cheeks.

But Jack couldn’t really blame him, as finally seeing them together in person again had made him aware of how acutely he missed having them around, the knowledge that they were quickly outgrowing him pressing down on him.

The panic had quickly been comforted though, as they had both hugged him close, affirming that they missed him too, and he had kissed them each on the forehead as he also struggled to hold back tears.

So it certainly felt like Christmas. His entire family was gathered around him, he had eaten himself more than satisfied on Bitty’s (should-be) world famous yule log, and that peaceful serenity that only ever came with Christmas had settled firmly in his chest.

But the fact still remained that it was just the 23rd. 

“I know,” Becky said around a shy smile. “But I know how the coming days are going to get, and I just wanted the time to say it to you properly.”

Jack hummed softly in agreement. They were all leaving for Georgia the coming day, and Jack and the boys had an away game the 27th.

The Georgia Christmas was a routine they had worked out years ago; spending every other year in the south with Bitty’s family, and the others up north with Jack’s. And unlike the Zimmermann Christmases, that were always quiet and surprisingly uneventful affairs, the Bittle clan Christmases were always chaotic, all of Bitty’s uncles and aunts and cousins and all of their partners and kids crammed into MooMaw’s, in other conditions; fairly large, but when it came to Christmas; frankly _too small_ abode.

The air was always filled with warm laughter and arguing and games and constant movement, all fueled by MooMaw’s earnest eggnog, and Jack had long ago figured that the only way to get a break from it all was to take up the role as the official family photographer.

And he knew he was not the only one finding refuge behind a camera.

So Jack smiled as he raised a hand to cup Becky’s cheek lightly, feeling her smile against his palm.

“Joyeux Noël, mon trésor.”

Becky grinned quickly before leaning down to press another kiss to the top of his head, and then she turned around and joined Josué and Chris on the couch to watch them play whatever new game they were playing. And Jack couldn’t help but to smile to himself as he watched them all gently chirp each other.

But he didn’t get to watch them long, as Bitty had walked over instead, effortlessly sliding into the chair with him, his position with his legs flung over Jack’s lap a familiar one. He settled easily, one of Jack’s arm coming up around his waist to steady him, and he just fiddled softly with one of the buttons of Jack’s old worn flannel for some time.

“What were the boys doing for Christmas?” He eventually asked.

“Hopefully they’re all spending time with their families,” Jack said as he mentally checked off every player on the rooster, glad to know that he was sure that none of them was spending the holidays alone, and then as he suddenly remembered the fact; “Rose got a newborn at home.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Bitty exclaimed as his eyes brightened by the memory. “Goodness, she was just the most adorable thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Hey!” Came Chris’ immediate protest from across the room, somehow always able to know whenever one of his parents shifted their favor away from him.

“Apart from you sweetheart,” Bitty amended easily, and Chris flashed them a brilliant smile before he returned to their game.

“You’ve gotta tell him and Isak that I’m always available if they need some time off,” Bitty continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all, and bumped gently into Jack’s shoulder with a small sparkle in his eyes. “It’d be fun to have a baby around again.”

“I’ll tell them,” Jack promised with a soft smile, and then they were allowed to gently lull into their own little world. As Bitty started his tale of the latest bakery scandal, Jack’s eyes drifted off to the wilted and tattered mistletoe hanging in their doorway, and he pressed a grin into Bitty’s shoulder as memories washed over him.

The Samwell crew had been over a few days prior, since it had been the Bittle’s turn to host the annual Christmas meetup, which had resulted in Shitty and Holster almost tearing their entire house down. It had apparently been much too long since they had all met up, and Jack was certain that their chimney would never be the same again.

Danielle had tugged at Farmer’s elbow the entire evening (Jack could have sworn there were literal stars in her eyes), Chris and Becky had played the floor is lava with Hayden and Sadie for hours, and little Hope had mesmerized them all with her irresistible charm.

And Jack had slowly realized that his already quite large family was so much bigger than he could have ever had hoped for as a broken young man. And he couldn’t help but feel like it was almost all thanks to the wonderful little blond chatterbox currently curled up in his lap.

Overcome with a surprising amount of emotion, he reached out to grab hold of Bitty’s hand, quickly pressing his lips to the golden bands wrapped around Bitty’s slender ring finger, momentarily stunning him into speechlessness.

Bitty quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just turned the hand cradled in his own over, pressing another kiss to the open palm too. He felt Bitty huff a quick laugh, before twisting his hand to caress Jack’s cheek and press a kiss of his own against Jack’s forehead, settling more snugly against him and continuing his tale of how Alexis had apparently messed up their entire Christmas order of snickerdoodles by flirting with the spices deliverer.

Jack tried his best at keeping up with the many twists and turns of the _Tidbits_ intrigues, but lost the plot when Hannah had challenged one of their patrons to a duel of honor. But he was just as content in just reveling in his husband’s presence, of how he smelled of warm nutmeg and vanilla, feeling his steady heartbeat against his own chest.

But both of their attention was soon drawn to Chris’ familiar excitement, seeing how he was practically jumping up and down on one of his older brothers while determinedly declaring how he was _certain_ that Josué would win the Baz award this season. Jack was inclined to agree with him, especially if the way he had been playing the first half of the season was anything to go by. But his middle son had always had a much too humble perception of his own abilities, and easily shrugged off Chris’ praise.

“I’ll win the Baz award when Karim brings home a girlfriend,” Josué said as he tried to get his baby brother to calm down, grinning softly across the couch at his older brother. But the chirp nowhere near as biting as they were all used to, Karim barely reacting. He just continued to sip calmly on his family friendly version of MooMaw’s classic eggnog, and really, that _would not do._

“When _are_ we going to meet Sophie?” Jack asked slowly, his own chirping face as strong as ever.

And Karim started so violently he snorted eggnog out of his nose, lurching forward in his seat on the couch so not to spill more milk concoction than was necessary.

“Jack,” Bitty chided him, but he could only grin in return.

“Wait, what?” Min immediately piped up from where she had been colluding with Ana and Danielle by the other side of the room, her attention drawn by the commotion. “Sophie? Who’s _Sophie?_ ”

“No one,” Karim declared before his papa could intercept him and make the situation worse, while still wiping cream from his nose. “She’s no one.”

“No one?” Ana asked dryly with one of their immaculate brows raised, leaning their weight back on their arms as if they were settling in to watch an entertaining show.

“She’s my new nutritionist, that’s all. We’re just friends,” Karim said, his eyes blowing wide as soon as he realized his mistake.

“‘Just friends’?” Min repeated, failing miserably in hiding her apparent glee. “Then why are you blushing worse than uncle Shitty during _Honey bunny?_ ”

“I’m not-” Karim tried to protest, indeed blushing worse than Shitty during _Honey Bunny_ , but was interrupted by another one of his sisters.

“Karim and Sophie,” Danielle started in her clear mezzo voice, a brilliant grin tugging at her rosy cheeks. “Sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s- _ow!_ ”

She was abruptly cut off by the pillow Karim had thrown in her face, but she still held the upper hand as she collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor while the blush spread down Karim’s neck.

“Shut up!”

“Language,” both Jack and Bitty chimed in, but none of their children payed them any attention, the chirping war Jack had started quickly spiraling out of their control.

“Hooooo-boy, wait until I tell Caitlyn this!” Min skipped up from her seat on the floor, phone in hand, apparently not being able to wait the whole 20 hours until she could tell her beloved second cousin in person.

“Oh, come on!” Karim whined before he lunged at his baby sister, easily picking her up off the floor and slinging her over one shoulder, the scuffle quickly turning into a wrestling match for her phone, Min’s bright shouts echoing all throughout the house.

Bitty sighed before he sunk lower in his seat, snuggling closer to Jack.

“Why you gotta tease him so,” he said in a low hush while Jack trailed his fingers up and down his thigh in a lazy motion.

“Because I don’t get the chance to chirp him every day,” Jack murmured as he nuzzled at the spot behind Bitty’s ear, Bitty softening even more into his touch. “I miss it.”

“I don’t see you embarrassing Min and Ana like that.”

“Oh,” Jack said, his tone turning deadly serious. “They’ve got it coming.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Bitty whined as he burying his face in Jack’s shoulder, which he only took as an opportunity to pull him even closer. “Lord, I can’t believe you.”

And then they just sat like that for a long time, embracing in front of the fire. Their children had eventually settled in the background, somewhere along the line having started singing off key Christmas carols, and their tired giggles were the sweetest sound Jack could imagine.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Bitty murmured sleepily, raising his head just enough to gaze down at him softly, his big brown eyes as warm and endless and holding as much hope and promises of a better future as when Jack had first met him, all those years ago.

“Merry Christmas,” he said with a small smile tugging at his lips, before he tilted them up to press against his husband’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Josué did indeed win the Baz award that season, and four years later Jack and Bitty have both a granddaughter and a daughter-in-law, because Karim is a pupil in their school of #NoChill.
> 
> I promised y’all a Christmas installment of the Bittermann Babies! And… This was actually not what I had first planned, but then this came out of nowhere and. I don’t know. It’s been a weird semester. And I’m sorry if this isn’t very… Christmas-y, especially seeing how Christmas is my favorite holiday, but I just haven’t gotten the chance to get into Christmas mood, so this is what we ended up with.
> 
> And Hayden is one of Dex and Nursey’s kids, while Sadie is Chowder and Farmer’s wonder!! Little Hope will feature in a Holsom special that I promised like… 5 months ago?? But it just took on a proportion I did not expect it to, and life’s been crazy these last couple of months, but it’s coming! I promise. I _promise._
> 
> Meanwhile you're more than welcome to come scream with me about these hockey nerds over at [tumblr!!](http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
